


Harry in Wonderland

by LivingInTheLight



Series: And Harry lived happily ever after... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Cute Harry, Dumbledore is the mad hatter, Hedwig is the white rabbit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInTheLight/pseuds/LivingInTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a cute little fairytale where Harry Potter is Alice, Dumbledore the mad hatter and Sirius and Remus are a combination of the Chesire cat and Tweedle dee/Tweedle dum </p>
<p>Enjoy :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read other fairy tales, you request them in the comments.

Our story begins on a warm sunny day in England. On this particular summer’s day two siblings were sitting on a small bank next to a beautiful lake with a tame squid living there. The older one of the two was a girl with bushy, brown hair and a kind smile on her face. Even though she was still considered young, she was extremely smart and liked to read as often and as much as possible. Beside her sat her younger brother, he was a very beautiful boy with hair as black as a raven, a healthy tanned skin and eyes as green as a four-leaf clover. Many people believed that his green eyes meant he was blessed by God himself and that he would lead a very lucky and happy life. The beautiful boy was named Harry and to be honest at the moment he was bored! Like all young boys Harry was a bit naïve, but he wasn’t dumb, as a matter of fact he was quite intelligent! He just didn’t like to read like his older sister, Hermione. Well, that is not true, he liked books! They just had to have lots of pictures and drawings in them, there could be words, just not too many. He had tried several times to distract his sister, but she wasn’t paying him any attention.

Harry decided to have a bit of fun and go for a walk at the edge of the lake, maybe he could play with the squid. With a quick warning of Hermione to stay close, he left for his little adventure. When he had just left his sister’s eyesight he saw a clothed snowy white owl with a pocket watch. ‘How curious’, he thought, ‘wait is that owl talking? No that can’t be possible, maybe I should follow it.’ The owl soon disappeared down a gap in a tree, but as curious as Harry was, he decided to enter the gap too. He hadn’t gone all that far when he falls deeper and deeper into the darkness. When the boy finally came to a stop, he first couldn’t see a thing. Upon closer inspection he started to make out some shapes and after a couple of minutes the cave was illuminated, but how? Was it magic? Now that it was light Harry could clearly see some doors of all different sizes. When he tried to open them, he noticed that they were all locked. Seeing no way out, Harry decided to go deeper into the cave and search for another exit. Near the end he found a tiny door with a small key in its lock. ‘Oh no, how am I ever going to fit in there? According Hermione, I am not very big yet, but this door is only suited for a pixy or a mouse.’ He hadn’t even finished his thoughts when a table appeared next to him with bottle on it and a note saying ‘DRINK ME’. Seeing no other option Harry drained the bottle and started to shrink immediately.

Harry was now small enough to fit through the door. When he opened it, he saw the most beautiful garden ever. There were so many flowers and colours, some that the young boy had never seen before in his young life. He decided to do some exploring and quickly found a nice spot between the flowers to have a quick nap. After only twenty minutes of sleep Harry woke up by a rustle in the bushes. When he looked more closely he spotted a familiar white owl, flying in his direction.

“Ah, there you are, I have been looking all over the place for you! Where have you been boy? You were supposed to help me!”

Harry was then ushered to a nearby treehouse that clearly belonged to the white owl and was told to enter the house and retrieve a golden locket with a large engraved S that belongs to the King. The locket was located on the living room’s table, but the moment Harry touched it, he began to grow again, destroying the treehouse in the process.

“No, stop! What are you doing? Why are you destroying my house? Help! Someone come help me! Some giant is destroying my home!” the owl screeched.

The boy started to panic, he didn’t want to destroy the house of the owl. As he started to panic, his limbs started to act on his own and with each movement another piece of furniture broke. He was on the verge of tears when a family of red weasels came to the rescue. They started to throw nearby nuts to the giant boy until one of them got caught in Harry’s throat. With difficulty he swallowed the nut and immediately the shrinking process started. He threw the locket at the white owl and fled deeper into the forest.

It could have been hours or mere minutes, Harry didn’t know, but he kept on running deeper and deeper into the forest. “Hello there little one, what are you running from?” Harry turned around startled at the sound; behind him were a big black dog with an infectious Cheshire grin and a large brown wolf smoking a water pipe. “You look scared cub, is there anything we can do for you?”

“I don’t know! I am scared, I don’t know where I am or how I should get out of here! I just want to go back home to my sister, but I don’t know how to get there. Can you help me?” Harry asked, he didn’t know why but he trusted this two canines. They felt familiar and safe, maybe like those fairy godfathers he once read about in one of Hermione’s books.

“Calm down, pup, we are going to help you. We don’t know how you got here, but we know someone who is brilliant, a bit mad but otherwise completely brilliant. He will surely find a way back home for you!” the big dog said while grinning.

So the adventure continued and Harry walked in between the two funny animals who called each other Padfoot and Moony. They kept on making jokes and in no time at all Harry was all cheered up. When the trio neared the end of the forest they said their goodbyes. “Take care cub, you just have to follow this road and you will find the old man you are looking for. You will recognize him by his long white beard and his colourful robes. He will probably wear a big, crazy hat, but don’t worry and remind our words: he is a bit mad but otherwise completely brilliant!”

After a short walk, Harry saw a table at the sight of the road which in itself was a bit odd. Seated at the table were the mentioned old man, a tiny little man with a strange high pitched voice and a sour looking man dressed completely in black. “Come, little one, why don’t you join us? There is enough tea for everyone!” when Harry joined them at the table all the cups, dishes and teaspoons began dancing around the table and poured him his own cup of tea. The old man and the tiny one were both singing a happy song about an old castle called Hogwarts and the sour looking man acted like he’d rather be at any other place but at that table. After their song, they bombarded Harry with all kinds of strange riddles such as ‘Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?’, ‘Where do vanished objects go?’ or ‘Why is a raven like a writing desk?’ Harry was quickly getting annoyed by all the riddles that he couldn’t answer.

“No, I don’t want to have any tea, I don’t want to answer your riddles! I just want to go home! Padfoot and Moony told me you would be able to help me, but I guess I will have to figure it out on my own!” Harry yelled.

“Hush, you impertinent child, who do you think you are? Do you think you are so important that you can tell grown men what to do? Well, I tell you what we should do with a brat like you…” the sour looking man snapped.

“Severus, I am sure he didn’t mean it like that. I am sorry, my boy, I should have helped you right away. You have to continue on this path and destroy the evil king. You were destined to defeat him. Here, young one, take my hat it will help you sort your problems.” He threw the hat at the boy and Harry ran away from those nutters.

Harry continued on the path until he reached a large garden. The first thing he noticed were three people painting all the red roses. The trio consisted of a man, a women and their son who wasn’t much older than Harry himself. All three of them had long blond hair. “Excuse me, but why are you painting all of these roses green?” Harry asked shyly. “Today is a special day for our king and he hates the colour red, but he loves green.” The blond man answered. Leaving them to their work, Harry walked to the end of the garden where he saw the most beautiful man in existence. He was tall, muscled and had black hair with striking red eyes. He was clothed with an expensive looking green suit and a silver cape. The golden crown on his head told Harry that he was looking at the evil king. But how could someone so handsome be evil? That wasn’t possible right? In every story he had ever read, the handsome man was the hero and the disgusting looking ones were clearly evil! Maybe the old man made a mistake, he was crazy after all!

The moment the handsome man met Harry’s eyes, he began to smile. “And who might you be, young man? I don’t believe I have ever seen you before in my kingdom. Have you come to join me on this wonderful day?” he smiled kindly.

“Ehm, I am sorry sir, but I don’t know what today is. I also don’t exactly know where I am, I have never been here before and I got lost. I followed a snowy white owl down a hole in a tree. I met a group of weasels, Moony and Padfoot, a mad old hatter with 2 friends and just now three blondes who were painting the roses.”

“So, you say that you are not from around here? That means that you are the chosen one! Today is a special day for the kingdom, because it is my birthday. A prophecy was told and informed us of a beautiful young man, who would join us on this festive day. He would be perfect for me and we would be married before sundown.”

“I don’t think that is me, sir. I am young, but I’m not beautiful. You or a king and I’m Harry, just Harry.” The small boy said with a slight blush.

“Okay then, just Harry. I am just Tom, I may be the king of Wonderland, but I am not more special than anyone else. Why don’t you follow me inside the palace. I am not saying you have to marry me, but I would like to know you better.” The king grinned.

Together they walked to the palace and made their way to Tom’s private sitting room. They spent hours listening to each other and talking about the silliest things. Much quicker than expected, Harry felt himself fall in love for the very first time in his short life. When dinner arrived, Harry decided to make an impulsive decision.

“Tom, I may have just met you, but it feels like we’ve known each other for years. I appreciate the fact that you didn’t force me to marry you, but I’m falling in love with you faster and faster the longer we talk. Everything is ready in your gardens and I would like to follow the prophecy and marry you before midnight.” Harry said with conviction.

“That is wonderful, thank you so much, little one. I feel the same way. I would love to marry you tonight.” The king said with a loving smile.

After receiving a summoning, the servants were quick to finish the preparations. It was a minute before midnight when Tom and Harry said ‘I do’ and shared the first kiss of many to come.

 

* * *

 

 

“Harry, …, Harry, come on Harry, wake up. The sun is going under and mother and father will be waiting for us. Come on sleepyhead, I am hungry, Hurry up!”

‘Wait, that voice, that was Hermione, how can she be here, did she follow me?’ Harry wondered before he decided to wake up and open his eyes. His sister was crouched in front of him and he was reclined against a tree next to the lake.

“I don’t believe it Hermione, how could it all have been a dream? It looked and felt so real!” harry exclaimed.

“Was it a good dream? What happened?” his sister wondered.

“I’m not sure, but yeah I believe it was a good dream. I am kind of disappointed that it is over.” Harry told her.

When they made their way back to the house, they met their mother on the threshold. “Just in time, children, I was just about to come down to the lake to get you. We have a guest joining us for dinner, he is a business associate of your father.”

The trio entered the dining room and met the most gorgeous man. He was tall, muscled and had black hair with striking red eyes. He was clothed with an expensive looking black suit and a refined green tie. With a dazzling smile he looked at the family and before sitting down for dinner he graced Harry with a sly wink.


End file.
